1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector having a shield terminal, a grounding plate, and a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 described below discloses a technique concerning a connector that is provided at a terminal of a coaxial cable and is fixed to a chassis. The connector has a shield terminal, and this shield terminal has an outer conductor terminal that is connected to a braid of the coaxial cable. The outer conductor terminal has an outer conductor terminal body having a grounding plate integrated therewith for grounding to the chassis, as well as an auxiliary case which is subsequently attached to this outer conductor terminal body.
Since the outer conductor terminal body has the grounding plate integrated therewith, the outer conductor terminal body is formed into a complex shape. In addition, since the outer conductor terminal body is formed in a complex shape, the structure adopted is such that the auxiliary case is required. It should be noted that as the grounding plate is integrated, an instantaneous interruption does not occur with respect to the grounding plate owing to the displacement of the shield terminal.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-68406
The above-described conventional technique has a problem in that the outer conductor terminal disadvantageously becomes complex in exchange for ensuring high connection reliability. As the outer conductor terminal is formed in a complex shape, there is a problem in that it goes without saying that the manufacturability of the shield terminal and the connector becomes aggravated, and the efficiency in the mounting operation is also affected.